The present invention is concerned with a valve block, in particular, for use with slip-controlled brake systems.
For example, DE-OS NO. 37 29 216 discloses a valve block in the valve block housing in which a plurality of hydraulic passageways establish communication between the pressure fluid supply and pressure fluid discharge ports. Valve magnets are provided in the valve block housing and are held on the valve domes, acting as adjusting elements. Passageways completely passing through the valve block housing have a ball element swaged in and acting as a blocking element to seal the passageways.
In the afore-described ball-type seal, there is a great danger of a passageway contamination as a result of abrasion during assembly of the ball. Such contamination has proved to be disadvantageous as having an adverse interfering effect on the magnetic valves during their adjusting movement, and this possible contamination requires that all residues in the passageways be removed during the rinsing operation of the valve block. The use of "king" expanders or plugs of equivalent shape has not proven effective to solve this problem.
Moreover, insertion of the valve domes and associated valve seats into the valve block housing has presented problems as these parts to be inserted also exhibit a surface-damaging force fit and are swaged, so that similarly to the afore-described ball installation, assembly of the valve domes and spots seats can add to contamination of the passageways.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a valve block of the afore-mentioned type which, avoiding the afore-described disadvantages, permits an improved fixation of the parts inserted into the valve block without resulting in surface abrasion and thus contamination of the passages.